


[Podfic] The Replacement Hamster

by Hananobira



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's first, and last, attempt at matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Replacement Hamster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Replacement Hamster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420197) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



[](http://s1300.beta.photobucket.com/user/Hananobira/library/)

Thanks to [flawedamythyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/) for letting me play with her toys, and also for not hating me even though I misspelled her name in the alpha version.

Original Fic: [The Replacement Hamster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/420197)

Length: 00:17:30

Paraka: [M4B (13 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Replacement%20Hamster.m4b) **PODFIC FILE RECOVERED BY THE FANTABULOUS JESPERANDA!!! <3 <3 <3**  
Audiofic Archive: [MP3 (16.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012110803.zip) or [M4U (12.4 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012110804.zip)


End file.
